The Digidestined
by Labeeb
Summary: The sequel to The Sole Digidestined


This will be the very long awaited sequel to the sole digidestined. It will actually be more like an epilogue than a short story. probably only one really long chapter because it is not necessary to create a whole new plot, or have twists or villains etc. just about his return. well..maybe a little twist...

Enjoy!

I do not own digimon.

_It's funny how the digital world works. No one actually ever dies, they are just reborn, or actually digitally transferred to somewhere else. But there were two exceptions to this rule, Patamon and T.K. They never returned, they died. Their data never was transferred, it was lost. In a way, it contradicts the laws of matter. It cannot be destroyed or created, only transferred. But physics never really mattered here in this world. A law was broken every second here, nothing mattered. The only thing that mattered, was the hope I have in my heart, and the light I help bring to the world. I waited a long time, hoping they would come back. Hoping he would come back. But after waiting 3 years, I knew he wouldn't return. I wanted to move on, but I couldn't. T.K, was the only love for me._

"Kari..."

I opened my eyes. It was another dreamless sleep. I looked at the D-4 on my wrist, still loose fitting, still cracked from the final battle 3 years ago. I looked at the clock next to my bed. The bold pink numbers read 3:23 A.M. I got out of bed, and walked over to the bathroom. I turned the lights on and looked at myself in the mirror. There were heavy bags that formed under my eyes, I hadn't had a goodnight sleep since then. I put my hands on my face and stretched my skin out in different directions, I wanted to wake up even though I knew I wasn't going to go back to sleep. I was trying to wake myself up from the nightmare of three years ago. I tried to live by the words that T.K had told me before he left.

_"Bear hope and light Kari, give that to everyone, and live life beautifully…"_

And for the most part I have. I've become a volunteer teacher on weekends, I give hope to digimon who are in the dumps everyday, I help the people of the world as much as I can. But beneath all of what I do, is a whole lot of loneliness, sadness, and pain. They say a normal healthy human stops to morn death around 6 months after their loved ones pass away. Its been 3 years for me, and it still feels like yesterday. Am I normal? Then again when is a digidestined normal?

"Kari?"

I turned around and saw Gatomon standing behind me.

"You can't sleep again?"

I sighed. "When can I ever sleep properly Gatomon?"

Gatomon jumped up to the sink and then on to my chest. I held her tight, close to my chest.

"Let's go out Kari, its a beautiful night."

I nodded and walked out of the bathroom. I didn't bother to change out of my pajamas, it didn't matter at this time.

I walked out to the living room and started to put my shoes on. I tried to stay as quiet as possible, I did not want to wake Tai and Mimi. But somehow, no matter how quiet I was, the door to their room opened and out walked Mimi.

"Heading out?" Mimi said somehow fully alert.

"Yea, I can't sleep."

Mimi gave me a concerned look. "I hope one day I wake up in the middle of the night, and actually find you sleeping Kari."

I gave a small smile. "Maybe."

I opened the door about to head out with Gatomon when Mimi put her hand on my shoulder.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again Kari, no matter what, you know you are always welcome to stay with us."

I smiled. "I know, thanks sis."

Mimi smiled back. "And I sincerely hope, you find what you're looking for when you go on these late adventures."

I looked down to the floor. "I seriously doubt that." I turned around and walked out the door, Gatomon following me.

* * *

"Matt..."

I opened my eyes. It was still dark out. Did any of it matter? If my brother wasn't around to see my go off into space in a week, does it really matter? Everyone would tell me of course it does, no matter what my brother is with me. Even Kari would tell me the samething, even if she didn't believe it fully herself.

I looked over to my alarm clock, bold blue numbers. The time read 3:23 A.M.

"Another sleepless night..."

I got out of bed and looked at Gabumon sleeping, he wouldn't wake up.

I went to my living room and just looked out the window. Odaiba was asleep, almost no lights were on. Clear skies and a full moon. As beautiful as the night was, I could never really enjoy the weather anymore, I was void of hope. T.K would have disapproved, and I try to live by what he last said to us. To live life beautifully. I've tried, and have succeeded in doing so. I'll be the first astronaut to go to space with a digimon.

I sighed. I turned around and looked at a framed picture of me and Sora. I missed her so much. I thought back to what she said to me. That she would wait for the real Matt to return, then she would marry me. My sully personality was getting too much to bear for her. And I couldn't blame her, I was always depressed. Not to the outside world, but only to her, she could see the darkness in me through and through. I didn't know when the real Matt would return, but Sora is an amazing woman. Ever since she left, no, ever since I left her, she has waited for me, never went out on a date with anyone.

"I hope going into space will change me..."

I sighed again. I put my shoes on and decided to go for a walk. Maybe I'll find something new.

* * *

"It is a beautiful night Gatomon."

"It is, but I don't think we should spoil it by going there again."

"I'm sorry, I just can't help myself. Every time I'm feeling this way, I need to go there."

Gatomon sighed. "I understand, I go there sometimes too."

"You do?"

She nodded. "More often than I like to admit."

We had gotten to the gates of the cemetery. It was locked at this time.

"Allow me said Gatomon."

Gatomon went over to the lock, and picked the lock open. The gate swung open slowly and we walked through. The amount of times I've been here, I could get to their grave blindfolded. When we eventually reached there, I sat down in front of their graves. There were always flowers at their graves, they became world heroes after their story was told.

_To the friend who came back from death itself to help a friend in need…Patamon_

_T.K Takaishi…The Sole Digidestined._

I teared a little. I did every time I came here.

"I wonder when we'll stop bumping into each other here."

I turned to my left and saw Matt.

"The day he comes back I suppose."

Matt walked over to me and gave me a hug. "How are you sis?"

"The same and you?"

"Never better, literally."

I smiled a little at his sarcasm.

"You are going to space in a week, aren't you even a little excited?"

"I am, but, if he's not here, then I feel like there's almost no point. They left a big hole, and not just with me, but with everyone. Nothing has been the same since they left."

"Things will get better slowly." Said Gatomon.

"Its been 3 years Gatomon, how long do we have to wait?"

"Until you guys accept that they are gone."

We all turned around and saw Davis standing there with flowers. He walked over and placed the flowers on both of their graves.

"Have you accepted that they're gone?" Asked Matt.

"Would I be here at this time if I did?"

I smirked a little.

"When'd you guys get here?"

"Just a little bit ago." Said Matt

"How many times will we bump into each other here?" asked Davis.

We all stayed silent, knowing that it will only stop once we move on.

"You know, T.K was my rival, and one of my best friends. When he...left, I didn't want to accept it, I always thought he would come back, but today, do you know what happened with me today?"

Both Matt and I shook my head.

"I woke up, and went through my daily motions, got the noodle cart ready and everything, and by the end of the day I realized something."

"What?" I asked.

"That when T.K said live life beautifully, he didn't just mean be good to others and be happy for ourselves. He wanted us to be the best we could be. Not to settle for what we do everyday, not to live life just to live, but live to have an impact. Change the world around us, make it better. And you know what? After I realized that, me and Veemon, went to the closest bank and we got a loan, to open up a noodle restaurant. I'm not going to sit around and just be a blob anymore. I'm going to be the very best I can be, both inside and out. I refuse to keep being sad on the inside, he wouldn't want that, and honestly, I don't want it anymore. That's why, this is the last time I'm coming here, at least this late."

Both Matt and I gave Davis a surprised look, he never said anything so deep.

"You're right Davis." Said Matt. "I'm freaking going to space next week, and I'm just bumming around. I'm going to space, and I intend to become the best I can, for T.K."

I smiled at Matt.

"But before I do that." Matt said. He fished something out of this pocket and took out a small velvet box. "I need to go see someone right now. I'll see you guys later."

Matt ran off into the night, both of us knowing exactly where he was headed.

"What about you Kari?"

I took a deep breath. "Its inspiring what you said, but its a bit different with me. Matt has Sora, Tai has Mimi, you have-"

"My noodle cart?" Davis cut in.

I laughed. "Yes and you have Ayo." I'm alone, excluding Gatomon of course."

"You're not alone Kari, you have friends and family who love you.."

"I know, its just..well..you know what I mean."

Davis looked at me. "How about a date, for old times sake?"

I smiled. "Sounds good."

* * *

I knocked on the door. I waited 5 minutes but no one answered. I knocked again even louder and longer than before.

"OH MY GOD WHO THE HELL IS AT MY DOOR AT THIS TI-"

The door swung open and Sora looked at me with anger and confusion. But the moment she realized who I was, it all melted away and all that was there was content.

"Matt..." She said smiling.

I got on one knee. "Sora..."

* * *

"Thank God for 24 hours Starbucks." Said Davis

"Did I mention I hate coffee?" said Gatomon.

"I hate the staring." I said.

There weren't many people in the Starbucks, but those who were there just started at Gatomon.

"Hey about you low-lives get back to writing whatever douchebag stories or fanfictions you losers are writing?!" Exclaimed Davis

Both Gatomon and I started to laugh. The people went back about their business without saying a word back.

"I mean seriously, who writes fanfics?" Joked Davis.

We giggled for a little bit and got back to our drinks.

"Its been a while since I really laughed, thanks Davis."

"Anytime Kari."

I stirred my drink with my straw, not really knowing how many times I would go through the motions of waking up in the morning. I wanted to see T.K so bad.

"Did you bring the D-4 with you?" Asked Davis.

"Yea, here."

I handed it over to him and he played around with it.

"You know, I've been thinking. If it could work for youand you used the crest of light, you think there is a chance that you can bring them back?"

I shook my head. "I already thought of that, Gennai said it only works for T.K, and if I did somehow use it, there was a possibility of me losing my life as well."

"Oh..."

I looked down to my drink, and thought of the first day after he passed it away. I laughed.

"You know, I was really filled with a lot of hope after he had died. Its weird, I don;t know, I thought he would come back, or something would happen. But after time went by, nothing happened, and that hope just died slowly. Despite representing light in the Digital world, that human aspect of sorrow, it just took over."

Davis and Gatomon stayed silent listening.

"I want to feel that hope again Davis, I just don't know how."

"Maybe wanting to feel hope again is the solution itself." Responded Gatomon. "To actively seek to find something to fight for, or to dream a better future, striving to become a hopeful person, that itself creates hope."

I thought of it, maybe that's how T.K stayed so hopeful. He always thought of a way to fight, no matter what. He wanted to find a reason for whatever he needed, he stayed optimistic despite the odds.

"You're right Gatomon." I smiled. "I will start to do what T.K did, give hope to others."

And then the D-4 started to glow a brilliant yellow light.

* * *

Scratch what I said before, I thought of a pretty decent plot story. But it still won't be too long. This chapter was meant to be a little slow since its an introductory, it will get better


End file.
